A New Start for Liz!
by ShannonMay
Summary: Liz Parker returns from the cave after departure to be confronted by her mother. Will one of the sons win her when she comes to live with cousin Caleb or will the alien king pursue her to the end?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or the Covenant. They are the properties of their creators. This is just my idea of what should have happened. This story takes place after departure for Roswell and before the movie for the Covenant.

A petite brunette slipped into the back of her parents restaurant and silently prayed that her parents would not notice that she was just now getting in. No such luck. There at the stairwell leading to the apartment above the Crash Down Cafe was the petite ginger haired woman that Liz called her mother. There was a reason though that this had her shaking as Liz approached what was certain to be a massive blow out. It was not that her mother was particularly cruel or that they did not get along. It was that she had never seen her mother look more frazzled than she did at that moment. It had not even been this bad when she had been caught in the eraser room with Max Evans her sophomore year. Nancy had not gotten showered or dressed for the day yet waiting for her daughters return. She was still in silk Pajamas of emerald green and had her hair in a ponytail. Her expression was far less than hospitable and her eyes black and ready to Use if it came down too it.

Nancy was ready to explode and her daughter knew it. Mrs. Parker was dangerous if truthfully angry. For that reason it took place on such a rare occasion that Liz was not entirely sure what it would look like. Nancy Parker and her daughter had a secret they were descendants of the original founding families of Ipswitch, MA. Some time previously there had begun to be an exodus of their kind from Europe. 5 of these families settled together in the New World that is today the United States of America. When the "witch hunts" came here the families formed a covenant of silence that has kept them safe to this day. No one has ever been let in until they are married into it even then it is a slow and gradual process. Usually, only the men had the power and women were not born into the covenant. This made Liz and her mom very special to the others. Liz knew well that her mother had freakish control and for her to loose it was dangerous.

Sure enough Nancy lit off as soon as her daughter was within the technical line of sight. "I don't even know who you are anymore. You've become a stranger to me; you really and truly have. First you get involved with someone who really it made no sense that you would get involved with. Especially, given that you rarely gave any thought to boys aside from your cousin and the others. Even when you and Kyle hung out or you and Alex it was more platonic. Your schoolwork was always a priority to you. Your grades have slipped to Bs when you and I both know that is not like you. You are off at all hours without telling me. Maybe it is time that I made myself clear to you", she screeched. Liz trembled this was a truly awful and a terrifying thought to her. Making yourself clear to someone in the covenant meant using in a way to create extreme pain as a punishment for stepping out of line.

"So...I'm sending you away. You'll finish out your schooling next year at Spenser Academy and spend the summer with those who can maybe help you get sorted back out and back on track", Her mother finished finally. Liz bowed out and accepted this when her mother laid down the law. It would not be so bad she knew going to stay with Caleb and going to Spenser with him and the rest of the guys. She also knew that no matter how great things had gone in between her and Max it had never made sense for them to be together. Her emotions and thoughts regarding him had always been a jumbled mess since Tess entered their lives.

She knew that somewhere along the line she had gotten messed up big time. This meant that she needed to be sorted out. Maybe, just maybe it would be good to be back where she had always felt that she belonged anyways. Caleb was her only cousin and therefore as dear to her as a brother. Most girls' fear displeasing their fathers and not living up to the expectations they have for them. For Liz it had always been disappointing Caleb. There was no one on the world who could do I'm not angry just disappointed like he could. She just hoped that he would forgive her stupidity as well as the others.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or the Covenant. They are the properties of their creators and producers. So…this story is just fun and I am simply barrowing their characters to have fun. This is just my idea of what should have happened. This story takes place after departure for Roswell and before the movie for the Covenant.

Liz Parker slowly began packing her things knowing that she would need to be selective in what she brought. Here in Roswell she had very little need to consider her clothes. The east coast though was a whole different attitude. Money and clothes were something to be paid attention too. Ipswitch, especially was different though. The people there had money and image meant something. Liz pulled out her halter tops and several pairs of true religion jeans that her Aunt had sent her over the years. She loaded her under garments in a zipper pouch. She pick he one nice sun dress that she had bought on a shopping trip with Maria. She then decided that she would try and take Evelyn shopping with her one day and take her off of Caleb's hands. So she packed a carry on with her favorite books and her CD case. She then added her bath supplies. She also placed a pair of jeans, a skirt and a red tank top. Deciding that was a sufficient she began to prepare for the trip ahead.

She then took out her cell and dialed the once all too familiar number. When she heard Caleb's familiar voice come over the line she relaxed some. "Hi Caleb! It's me, I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that I've been quiet for so long. I'm also asking if it's alright for me to come home and go to Spenser next year with you guys?" Caleb's senses picked up on several things at once. First of all Liz was almost crying a rarity for her. The second thing he picked up on was that she wanted to come out here and stay for good. She was asking to come under his roof. He knew something big must have happened. The idea of Liz coming to stay in Ipswitch had always been a source of contention. For Jeff to let Liz come meant that he did not know what do and neither did his Aunt Nancy. "Liz, of course it's alright if you want to come here and stay. I'll call Spenser and let them know that you'll be attending with us in the fall, he replied." As the two hung up, Caleb swore whatever it is he'd figure out how to help his precious baby sister Liz.

She then prayed that she could find the strength to face how her boys were sure to react. She feared that they would view her as responsible for what had happened. She figured that they would not view her the same way they once had. Liz had always been their princess so to speak. Would they still view her as precious and still value her so highly when they find out about Max?

The others would not be pleased to hear about what happened but she knew that she would have to tell them eventually. To not tell them violated the laws of the covenant. She also knew that Max was not likely to stay away for too long assuming that he found out where she went.

Ipswitch- that same day

Caleb Danvers could not believe it was really happening. Liz was coming home. His little sister would be coming to stay under his protective covering, as he had always wanted. It had been a tremendous family row as Nancy had made the decision to move to Jeff's home of Roswell, New Mexico. The fathers' had all tried to argue and insist that Nancy let Liz come to stay here and at least receive a proper education as Nancy had at Spencer Academy. He could not wait to tell the rest of the guys that she would be here with them for good. He was absolutely beside himself with joy. He only hoped that they could begin to repair the damage that he suspected had to have been done to their Liz.

Caleb sent a text out his brothers immediately. It simply read, Liz is coming home finally and she going to be here to stay. Tyler replied back right away, I can't wait to see my sister again. Pogue's response was, It's good to see that she finally coming back here. Ried's was filled with his usual sarcasm and humor, I'm glad that she finally saw sense. This made Caleb happy. He had hoped that the guys would be just as excited as he was. He would need their help in getting a room ready for Liz. The guest room had not been used in some time. The blankets and lighting would need some replacement. New sheets would be a good idea too.

The sons went about getting the Danvers guest room ready for Liz who would be arriving well after dinner time. They got the room cleaned and the bed set up with head towards the window which is how Liz preferred things. Then they went shopping hoping to get it over with quickly. They bantered about how ridiculous it was that they were shopping for girls things. They teased each other as they tried to determine what one of the guessed best as to what Liz would want. They settled on a simple soft blue bedspread and a simple silver lamp stand with a cream shade over the area that you place the light bulb.

Each son then went off to select his own welcome back gift for Liz. Tyler a new journal in a blue color that nearly matched his eyes. Ried chose a pair of fingerless gloves in a soft grey color. While Pogue chose a helmet for allowing her to go riding with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or the Covenant. They are the properties of their creators and producers. So…this story is just fun and I am simply barrowing their characters to have fun. This is just my idea of what should have happened. This story takes place after departure for Roswell and before the movie for the Covenant.

Roswell-the following evening

Max Evans strolled into the Crash Down Café hoping to catch a glimpse of his beloved Liz. What he found shocked him. The café that he had come to know and love as a home and safe zone for him and his cohorts was a disaster and that was weird. The Parkers always kept it so neat and full of life and laughter to be shared by all. Then he was shocked about appalled to see Nancy Parker crying into the arms of her husband. Jeff Parker had never liked the boy that suddenly seemed to become the center of his baby girls' existence. Now that same boy was the reason that his precious baby girl had been taken from his home.

When he had met and married Nancy some nearly 20 years previously he had hoped that he would have a daughter who looked just like his love. That hope had been granted when they had Liz. Liz was a beautiful little girl. They had named her Elizabeth Claudia in honor of both of their mothers. Liz had gotten her coloring from him but her features came from Nancy's side of the family. Although, Jeff begrudgingly admitted that the dark hair could almost just as easily come from the male side of Nancy's family. After their marriage Jeff had slowly become privy to the secret life and society that Nancy's family belonged too. The Danvers' were a very intelligent and well-connected family, old money and titled formerly to boot. So, when he came to learn that only one child usually resulted from a member of the group his hope for a daughter increased.

Jeff and Nancy looked up to see the look on the young mans' face and were not pleased. They knew that they would eventually have to deal with Max Evans but had hoped to be ready to do so when the time came. They most certainly were not ready to do so when Nancy's powers had gone unhinged and nearly destroyed the restaurant. He really hoped that they boy had not seen what had happened. However, Max's next words set his mind at some ease. "What happened to the café", Max queried? Jeff and Nancy relaxed at this. Nancy spoke up, "It's alright Max. Liz and I had an argument earlier and things got a little messy. This will be easy enough to clean up". Max nodded and asked if he could see Liz. To this both Jeff and replied in the negative. Max acquiesced to their wishes for the time being. He figured that maybe Liz would be in need of time to sort things out with her parents.

Ipswitch-that same evening

Liz's plane touched down at the airport in Salem and she swiftly made her way to the baggage claim. There she spotted her cousin with her one checked bag already in hand. Next to him stood each of the men with whom she held a deeply precious bond. Each of them was sporting a huge smile in welcoming her back home. They each took a turn hugging her and telling her that they had missed her. Then they slowly made their way into Tyler's silver Hummer and began the long trip back the Danvers family manor. There had been something of a tussle as the boys bickered over who sat next to Liz inevitably Tyler was driving that left Reid, Pogue and Caleb each wanting to sit with her. Caleb won and sat with his cousin hoping to get her explain everything now that she was safely in their company. Though if Caleb though his cousin was ready to talk he was to be sadly disappointed. That is until later that night.

Once they had gotten Liz settled in the others slowly made their way home to their own beds as the hour was late. Caleb however did not feel that he could sleep until he knew the reason that his cousin was suddenly under his roof. Liz however, had fallen asleep on her new bed without even changing into pajamas. So that meant that Caleb would have to wait at least one night to satisfy his curiosity. So, the eldest of the sons decided that he would stay up and wait for her to get up in the morning. She had obviously had been drained of her precious spirit and energy. This absolutely destroyed him. Liz was the little sister that he would never have. They had been close and shared everything as kids. When it came to making decisions about life and friends it had always been his opinion that she sought. The only other person that she perhaps entrusted more to had been Baby boy. Then one day a little over a year ago that had stopped and it had nearly killed him that she would cut him out of her life.

Roswell-at the Evans home that night

Max went storming into Isabel's room and curled up on the bed. He knew that he had a lot of explaining and hard-work to do if he ever wanted Liz to forgive him. He only hoped that she would eventually and allow for him to remain in her life. There had been a subtle twitch on Liz's part when he touched back in the desert. He knew that she doubted him and was unsure how or if she wanted their relationship to proceed.

Ipswitch-the next morning

Caleb made smoothies of strawberry and banana and took them up to the room where he knew Liz was just waking up. Over the course of the evening the connection they shared through the covenant fortified by their blood relationship had opened up somewhat. Caleb slowly opened the door to be met with a sweet smile. Situating himself of the edge of her bed he asked her the question on his mind. He knew that sometimes he was too straightforward and strict for people however it was how the Danvers family had always been run. It was just their nature to be that was not an exception to this rule more often than not. It made them good students and business people but horrible liars.

Liz took a sip of her smoothie deciding where to start finally deciding to start at the beginning. She began with that day in the café and moved forward to what happened after Tess's departure in the granolith. As she told all of this she began to tremble and sob again this time she had a safe chest to cry into. One she knew was not going anywhere. Even when the time came and they married she knew Caleb would never turn her away. His future wife would have to be able to accept her just as she would need a husband who could accept Caleb.

Liz was not done crying until well into the evening. Caleb sat patiently listening to Liz describe in horrific detail how Max Evans had come to be a part of her life and the center of it. He had forged a connection to her and convinced her that they were soul-mates only to see into her soul and destroy it. For the first time ever Caleb Danvers was glad for the power and his genetics. Caleb promised himself, Max Evans would never gain another chance to harm Liz. He prepared himself mentally to do what it might take to keep Liz safe. Caleb did not buy that Max truly cared for Liz. In his mind Max could not have possibly ever had a thought about Liz and her welfare. In the covenant women were given all the reverence, respect and care that one would expect from the tales of legends. Women when you had selected your chosen were more precious than any stone or metal, real-estate or commodity. All men in the covenant were raised that way. Even though they may act crass like typical males of their age the truth did not change. As with most things with the covenant things may seem one way to a casual observer but were different if you really pay attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or the Covenant. They are the properties of their creators. This is just my idea of what should have happened. This story takes place after departure for Roswell and before the movie for the Covenant.

Liz and Caleb walked down the stone stairway into the room used by the covenant for meetings. The others were already there. Liz could already hear Reid's voice, "We're all here as ordered so where is Caleb." The complaining ended when the boy looked up to see Liz enter with Caleb. Each one of them with adoration stared as the cousins entered.

Caleb took his seat; Liz took the seat next to his left while Pogue sat on his right. Finally, Caleb announced Liz has something to tell us all.

Liz floated back in her mind and began:

"_It started back October of last school year. I was working at the Café and things were just as they always are. Then suddenly, everything changes. There two large guys who appear to be truck drivers standing over at one of the tables. They start to argue over something regarding money. Then one of them pulls out a gun. The bullet hits me. I don't even have time to use and clean the blood off on me and heal. Max was quicker. He kneeled down and started to heal my bullet wound. He saw images of my life, He saw into my soul. _

_The day after everything happened I made it my business to find out what happened and how he could do that. I got a sample of his cell off of a chewed pencil and realized that they weren't normal. After class I cornered him and asked if we could talk. He told me that he is an alien. Eventually, he explained how they can manipulate molecular structure. I also learned that there were 2 others like him. His sister and best friend were also aliens._

_I decided to stay close to the situation for my own protection and after a while I thought that I was in love. That delusion though would soon enough be broken by the arrival of yet another alien, Tess. Apparently, they are genetically engineered hybrids with essence of dead alien royalty and human DNA. Tess was Max's wife and she was a little to persistent for my liking in her pursuit of him. What hurt though was seeing him kiss her. Hearing Max refer to her as the perfect teenage girl really hurt. Especially, since supposedly he had spent years in love with me and that was the reason for the whole fiasco". Liz paused as she started to cry. Wiping her eyes with her hand she started up again._

"_Max was caught and taken by a secret branch of the FBI. We all had to work together to get him out. He promised that he would stay with me. He told me that he loved me. Then to find out that she was his wife his "destiny" and I was not part of the picture was the final nail in the coffin.  
I left and went to stay in Florida at the beach house. We hardly use it so no one knows about in Roswell. I vaguely said that I was going to stay with my Aunt and left. I didn't even bother with saying goodbye to him. Yet, when I return he became persistently annoying. He insisted that Tess meant nothing to him I almost caved. I had to switch jobs and try to stay away. He would not listen. Then I get told by a visitor from the future that I have to make sure that we don't get back together or people will die and the world end. We did eventually go to prom together only for me to catch him kissing her when I get back from a talk with Maria. After that Alex dies no one will listen to me about what I think happened. It turns out that I was right. Only it was not just an alien that killed Alex it was Tess. Max, Michael and Isabel were able to be told what happened in time but Tess was sent off back to their home. Max tried to profess his love for me again was that ship took off, but he is too obsessed with finding a way to save his son. That's right sometime between prom and the night the ship took off Tess ended up pregnant." Then Liz finally, let herself finish the emotional outpour of tears that had been threatening during the whole duration of her story. _

As Liz finished there was a shocked silence followed by someone getting up and heading for the stairs. Looking up Liz saw the light brown, longish head of Pogue heading to the steps. Caleb called out, "You'll do nothing to him." Pogue's smart reply came back, " I don't care this is Liz we're talking about she deserves better." That drew a faint smile from the oldest. "I agree, but from what Liz said he doesn't know about us. I say that we leave him alone for now. If he comes here though then we'll defend our own." That drew laughter from Ried who called out, "Come on Caleb the guy obviously is a problem are you really that afraid of being the one to pick the battle and using." Caleb then looked to Tyler his youngest brothers eyes had gone black as had his when Liz first told him. His eyes were black like the eyes of the other two who are itching to pick a fight. I'm sorry Caleb but I'm with Pogue and Ried on this one", Tyler said. All eyes then went to Liz she was the final vote. "No one in Roswell knows about the covenant. Not one person there remotely suspects me or mom. If we do anything it could blow up in our faces and the whole hiding in plain sight thing would be a bust. Please, let us not do anything at least not yet. If I sense that they are going to become an issue then I promise we will", Liz said. Tyler's, Ried's and Pogue's eyes slowly began to turned back to their unnaturally beautiful normal colors: blue, grey and brown respectably. Each son agreed to abide by Liz's wishes for the sake of Liz and her mom and the entire Danvers' family line.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own either Roswell or the Covenant. They are the properties of their creators. This is just my idea of what should have happened. This story takes place after departure for Roswell and before the movie for the Covenant.

As they left the Ancestral home the group was usually quiet. Finally, Ried broke the silence. He placed his arm gently around Liz's shoulder. The emotion filled gesture was unusual for the blonde. As Liz turned he lifted her chin so that she looked him in the eyes. It had been clear to the sons just how much damage had been done. Liz's shame was evident in the way that she stood and sat during the meeting. Looking at the girl he had once so admired it boiled his blood to think of someone treating her so poorly. "He doesn't deserve you. If he can not see you for what you are worth and value that over his instincts then it's his loss." The fact that those words came from Ried was not lost on Liz. Ried Garwin was something of a playboy now but he always knew where to draw the lines. It was also the law of the covenant that once you choose someone once you declare yourself you were loyal to a fault. Infidelity in the covenant was not an option. The group then parted and went their separate ways.

Liz and Caleb took the mustang back to the Danvers' manor house only to be met with more railing from Evelyn. Her Aunt's drinking had increased when they had lost her Uncle. After calming her down with her assurances that she would not allow Caleb to go the way his Father had she assisted Caleb in picking up the glass that her Aunt had shattered. They all knew that Evelyn feared for them. She was a good woman at heart and had the best of intentions even though she frequently made a mess. Liz made a note to take her Aunt shopping in the morning. Liz needed new clothes as she was wearing the last of what she had packed.

That night Liz was making a list of what she would need to pick up at the story when she heard her phone start to vibrate. She looked at the text message it was from Tyler: I'm here. Can I come up? Liz replied back yes, and then closed up her phone. Tyler was up in a matter of minutes and the two began to talk as they always could. Caleb had always been the big brother and the father figure to her in ways that her dad could not be. She loved and respected him, but feared disappointing him. It had been Tyler who had been her best friend and confidant.

Tyler pulled out the new journal that he had picked up and handed it to her. "I thought that you would want something like this. It will help you work out all of the confusing and crazy emotions", he said. Again, Liz could not have been more thankful for her boys. They were amazing and loved how cared for her and were protective to a fault. She had known when her mom sent her here that it was really what was best for her. Again the wisdom and ability to sense things beyond the normal physical realm came in handy. It was something that came with the rarity of being a woman born into the covenant. There had only been 3 since the five families came to the new world. "Thank you", Liz said as she lovingly stroked and opened up her new journal. The next thing that she knew she was sobbing into Tyler's shirt.

Roswell-the same night

Max Evans was pacing in his room. He was not happy. Liz's parents had lied to him about what had happened to destroy the interior of the café or at least minimized it of that he was certain. Liz had not been seen for days. He needed to talk to her. He was not going to take this much longer. He did not know what was going on but he untended to find out. He had called Liz's cell phone several times with no response. So, now desperate for answers Isabel was going to dream walk Liz.

Isabel lay down and focused on the picture of Liz from the old year book. It took very little time for her to find Liz's dream. As she entered she found herself in a large wooded landscape with an old house coming into view. She could see an old barn on the other side of the road and knew that she was in the country somewhere and from the cooler temperature near enough to water. She watched as Liz entered the house a dark haired powerfully built guy next to her. She followed and found herself in a room lit only by a fire and three other guys sitting there waiting. One with brown hair and blue eyes another with blonde hair and grey eyes the last one had light brown hair and brown eyes. Each one was as impressive looking as the last. She watched as the boys looked at Liz with adoration. More candles lit and it was apparent that this was some sort of meeting.

Isabel couldn't help herself as she approached Liz. She was startled though as Liz turned around on her as if knowing that she was there. Liz's eyes turned black as she looked Isabel in the eyes. When Liz finally spoke she said, "tell Max to leave me alone." The sheer audacity of it shocked Isabel. She asked Liz, "Why should I do that he loves you belong back here in Roswell with us. He's going through so much right now. He needs you. It is selfish of you not to be there for him". Dream Liz replied, that is where you are wrong Isabel. I don't belong there and I don't belong with Max." This caught Isabel off guard,"Are they torturing or threatening you, have they altered your mind?" That made Liz laugh as she thought of the accusations that Isabel just made. "No…Isabel they have not harmed or altered my mind in anyway. I'm perfectly fine. I'm where I belong my mom and dad sent me away to finish school with my cousin and some of our life-long friends. I'm where I belong."

As Isabel came out of the dream she reported everything to Max. He was understandably upset by what he heard. First of all His Liz had said that she did not belong in Roswell and she did not belong with Him. Next, Liz had never mentioned having a cousin and the Parkers had not said that they had sent her away. This made Max wonder what was really going on and what else he did know about His Liz.

Ipswitch

Liz came awake with a jolt. The sons would not be happy with the alien princess snooping around. She only hoped that Max would accept the message and back off. However, she also knew that there was very little chance of that. She would have to warn her brethren.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Roswell or the Covenant. They are the intellectual property of their respective creators. The only thing that I own is the plot of this story which I made up for fun.

Liz Parker was not a happy camper as she got ready the next morning. She walked down to Caleb's room two doors down and knocked. "We have a problem", she said. "What kind of problem", he asked? Liz said, "The kind that involves a midnight visit from the alien Princess." "Ok, I get it. I'll call the others", he grumbled. He pulled out his cell grumbling about need his morning coffee.

Twenty minutes later they were all gathered in the Ancestral home. Liz had distributed morning coffees for each of them and they were ready for the meeting. "Ok, so what's the big emergency", called out. Ried. "Apparently, we aren't going to get too much of a rest from the alien situation", was Caleb's curt reply. "It would appear that Max still thinks that he owns me. It will take him time but he eventually will find out where I am. I am not going back to a situation where he tells me, what to do and who I can and cannot spend my time", Liz said. Ok, so when they show up we fight. It's as simple as that", said Pogue. The others all nodded at this.

As started to leave the Ancestral home Tyler pulled Liz aside. Fidgeting with his hands just a little it obvious that he was nervous about something. "Honey Bear, would you be willing to go to Nicky's with me tonight", he finally asked? He couldn't help it when Liz wrapped her arms around him and said that she'd love too. He broke into a full on grin. This was something that he had been unsure of doing. Liz was special to him and he did not want to mess this up.

At 6 o'clock that night Tyler knocked on the Danvers' door. What he saw when the door opened knocked all of the air out of him. Liz was wearing a simply green sundress with a matching cardigan sweater and white heels. She had taken the time to straighten out her hair and was wearing just lightest hint of makeup. "You look beautiful", he choked out. "Thanks", she replied. The walked out to Tyler's Hummer and made their way to Nicky's.

When they got there it was if every eye in the place was on them and they probably were. No one had ever seen Tyler with a girl. They walked back to the covenants usual table before Tyler asked, "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Liz smile, it made her happy to have someone ask her what she wanted. Max had been in the habit of ordering for her and she did not appreciate it. "I'll have a Diet Coke and just nibble off of what you get for food", she replied.

After Tyler went away to get food and their drinks Liz relaxed back into her seat. A tall guy with curly blond hair that looked greasy like it was over gelled slid in next to her. Liz turned to him and introduced herself politely. The guy replied, "My name is Aaron Abbott. I saw you come in here with Simms. Why don't you come over there with me? A girl like you can do so much better." Liz responded coldly, "thank you, for the invite but I don't think I'll be joining you anytime soon." Then Aaron went to grope her only to have his hand ripped off her chest by Tyler who had just returned.

The rest of the evening seemed to go well. Liz and Tyler finished their food and spent most of the night dancing or playing pool (after being so humiliated Aaron had left). They were eventually joined by the others who told them that the end of the school year party would be held the next night in the usual location.

As they were getting ready to leave for the night Liz left her bag and cell phone with Tyler and the guys and went to the ladies room. While she was gone it began to ring, playing Toxic by Brittany Spears.

Roswell, New Mexico-that night

Max Evans was getting desperate in his need to contact Liz. So, he dialed Liz's cell phone again. He was surprised though when it was a guys voice that answered. "Well if it isn't the Royal Pain", the voice said. Max was now really upset and he hoped that the royal comment was just a slip of the tongue. "I demand to speak to Liz", he said. The response came, "I don't think you can demand anything of Liz. In fact, I think that you owe her an apology for even thinking that you can demand anything of her", came the reply from the other end of the phone. The line went dead and Max knew that he had even bigger problems than he had imagined.

He called an emergency meeting and demanded that everyone be present. Maria squirmed under the gaze of the alien king. She had known when Liz left that this would come eventually. She had just hoped that it would not be so soon. Finally, she said "look Max here is the thing Mr. and Mrs. Parker sent her away so that she could get her life sorted back out. If you ask me you should let her go. She was really hurt and Spenser is a great school. It's a chance to get herself back in line for admission to Harvard. That was her dream. For once do what is right by Liz." That got a reaction out the aliens in the room especially Michael. They could not believe what Maria had just said. After all, it was Liz in their eyes that were selfish.

Max said "ok, so we take a road trip up to Spenser and I'll talk to Liz then. Thank you, Maria for letting us knows which school she is going to be going too." Michael ever the general and strategist said, "I see one problem Maxwell. Spenser is a school for the wealthiest and brightest there is going to be security and they're not going to just let us walk in." Max replied, "then we'll have to come up with a plan."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Roswell, New Mexico

Maria DeLuca could not have been less happy if she tried. Max had taken stubborn, macho, pig headedness to new extremes. He not only was he no listening to her, he was not listening to anyone about any topic. To make it even less rational than it was already he had actually taken her phone so that if Liz tried to contact her she had to talk to him. If that was not enough he was still insisting on going to Massachusetts. They were booked on a flight to Salem at lunch time and no one was being allowed to sit this one out.

They were on their way to airport when "We are the Champions", came from Maria's phone. This left Maria with no doubt as to who was calling. It was a ring tone that Maria had set for Liz when she found out the truth about the whole "Kyle situation". She knew that Liz had not cheated on Max and especially not with Kyle. Liz had told her what had happened once the rumors started going around school and she could no longer handle everything on her own. Max however, still felt the need to control and manipulate Liz at every turn for his own purposes even after the supposed incident. A fact that had unnerved Maria more than a little bit.

Maria cringed as she heard Max answer the phone, "Liz, you will talk to me now!" The only reply he received was the line going silent for a few minutes. That was before someone spoke on the other end. "Listen Max, my little sister has no desire to have anything to do with you. She doesn't want to cause trouble for any of you. All that she wants is to get on with her life. Now, I suggest that you let her." Maria could have sworn that she saw steam coming out of Max's ears it would have been comical if it weren't so dangerous. "I want to speak to Liz now", Max replied what he must have thought was a cool and authoritative voice. The reality was a far different thing though. The level-headed Max Evans had died the day that Tess entered their little group and that made Maria worried as to what the evening might bring. "You don't have that right unless she wants to speak to you and she doesn't want too", the calm and collected voice of Caleb Danvers came over the speaker phone.

This only confirmed to Maria that these were not people who should be messed with. She knew that Liz had ways to contact them if she really wanted their help. Liz was where she wanted to be for the time being. Maria was not necessarily happy about that but she respected it and appreciated that Liz had not completely cut her out of her life. Now however she was being forced to help destroy whatever calm and peace that Liz may have found.

Ipswitch, Massachusetts

Liz Parker was glad to wake up to a beautiful New England summers' day. She loved the birds singing outside and the beauty of the surrounding woods. She sat and enjoyed the surrounding landscape as she drank her morning coffee and prepared for a day of shopping for new clothes. In order to go to the nearest mall she had barrowed a red silk blouse and khaki skirt that came to her knees from her Aunt Evelyn. Today, she would have to buy a brand new wardrobe to begin her new life here. Thankful to be able to start this new life with assistance of her boys she knew she would be fine. Twenty minutes later Liz had a reasonably sober Evelyn in the blue BMW convertible that she used for charity events and the like and they were off to the mall.

Salem-half and hour or so later

Evelyn Danvers normally not the most emotionally attentive woman since everything that had happened with her husband broached the subject of why Liz came here. On the drive to the city she asked Liz, "Why is it that you are now finally here where you have belonged all along?" Liz took a deep breath trying to make a decision on how much and if she should tell Evelyn of what happened. Liz decided on giving Evelyn a readers digest version of what happened in Roswell and eventually leading to her departure from that town. When Liz was done it was all that the older woman could do to not cry. Evelyn Danvers knew all about making the wrong choices in love. She had done that and prayed every day that her son did not pay the price by becoming like his father. Finally Evelyn responded, "I pray that you are luckier in love than I was." Evelyn Danvers knew that it was her sons wish that Liz stay in the area and that she find someone worthy and reliable. She just hoped that Liz would choose well.

Liz and Evelyn headed straight to her favorite shopping center and the Ann Taylor store located in it. There Liz bough a couple of different suits that she could break up or wear with various tops for nicer functions. One the suits were a classic black with wide legs in curvy fit with a matching blazer that came to her hip. The other was a light charcoal grey. They then made their way to Macy's and got a few blouses in silk and cotton and matching camisoles. Then they looked for a couple of pairs of dark wash, straight leg jeans and Khakis. They then picked up a couple of pairs of heals and just as many flats in black and navy blue. The last stop was the counter for make up and then stockings. The same pattern followed with a mixture of black and navy being selected.

The next thing that the women did was go to the spa where Evelyn got her hair and nails done every so often. Evelyn's hair was cleaned and trimmed as it needed to be made neater and more manageable. Liz cut hair up to her shoulders and had it straightened. Then both ladies got pedicures with red polish for their toes.

The Rock Query that nigh

The members of the covenant stood above the rock query looking down at the party. Caleb knew that his friends would want to make an entrance. So they did each member falling down into the query landing safely and on their feet. Each member was wearing party attire and was ready to enjoy a night of fun or run from the cops to their cars if they needed too. Every one of them wore dark washed denim and a top. The boys wore nice running shoes and Liz classic black heals with an open peep toes. None of them were aware that trouble was a lot closer than they would have hoped.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Liz loved the secluded woods surrounding the area where the party was taking place. As they made their entrance into the party as usual all eyes were turning to them. They swiftly found their way towards the refreshments where a number of students from Spencer were gathered. Caleb took the lead in introducing Liz to the others on the swim team and their girls. She was swiftly escorted after the obligatory introductions onto the dance floor that had been set up.

They swiftly began to go enjoy the evening laughing and joking as if Liz would not have to eventually deal with her past. Tyler and Liz spent most of the evening by the refreshments making fun of the way girls kept throwing themselves at the feet of their friends. The fact that people were so drawn to them had always been a source of amusement to the small group. One might wish that they were not so keen on joining the exclusive clique of elite teens if they really knew what they were asking for.

Liz found herself watching as a small blond who reminded Liz a little too much of Tess Harding was introduced to her cousin by Pogue's life long neighbor, Kate. Liz hated to admit it but she watched the new girl strike a chord in her sometimes reticent and very protective cousin.

That settled as they began to relax into the evening Tyler and Ried took turns dancing with Liz. At one point that evening though things took a celebratory turn. The teens each received a text from Pogue saying that he wanted to have everyone meet at the Ancestral home. He let them know that Kate would be with him. That message did not come too soon when the group heard a loud announcement that the cops were on their way to break up the party.

They ran towards Tyler's' SUV and Kate's' car as quickly as they could. Pressed for time to get away the teens decided that they needed to take a risk. They drove using just the slightest amount to get away by lifting themselves up and over and coming down on the other side of the cops who had been tailing them into the woods. The confused cops were too spooked to follow them as they turned and headed out towards the original colony of Ipswich.

Once they came up to the old colony house the teens got out and walked to the entrance. Kate pulled in bringing an uninvited guest with her, Sarah. That turned out to be the name of the blond that reminded Liz of the spoiled, royal brat that was called Tess. "It is about time that you lot showed up here we've only been standing here for the last 20 minutes", came Kate's voice. This was already a lovely start for what was sure to be one of the most important meetings the teens would ever hold. Looking at the boys Liz could already sense annoyance tempered with understanding coming from Tyler and her cousin while it was plain that Ried would not be so kind towards their guests. "I will have you know that we had a time of getting back here after the cops decided to follow us", Ried exploded.

The meeting of the teens began with a sad and quiet walk down towards the basement with a now contrite Kate wishing she had held her tongue. Each of the members of the covenant sat down in their specific seat around a central fire pit. Liz taking up the fifth spot as had been their way since she could remember. They had decided as children that Liz made up the missing fifth member and the seat had accepted her after appropriate charms and precautions were taken. Pogue went on to open the meeting and informed them that he had every intention of becoming involved with Kate. Reid's blunt voice became clear before they could stop him, "what do you mean involved", he asked? Caleb stepped into leader mode and immediately told the Garwin heir to hold his tongue and reserve judgment. Turning towards Pogue the eldest then made it clear that he too wanted to know what his brother had been thinking.

Pogue on the defensive explained that he had asked Kate to be his girlfriend. They all knew what that meant…. They would have to slowly begin letting Kate into their world and in on the secret. So, for tonight they would celebrate and begin to fill Kate in on her fate should she want to continue as part of Pogue's life and consequently theirs too?

Sarah however made them feel a little uneasy. They would postpone filling in details until Sarah was in class and they could get Kate alone.

Sarah found the dynamics of the group interesting and intoxicating. They were lively and well used to things going a certain way. There was Caleb who was obviously the leader although they were all fairly close in age. It was also obvious that although Ried resented this he like the others acquiesced when the leader stepped in. Then there was the token girl in the group. Liz resembled Caleb both in appearance and in manner. The difference was that Liz was less inclined to trust even then Caleb and Ried. She knew that she would some how have to prove herself to Liz. That was not something that she was looking forward too.

Outside of Town – that same night

Max Evans was not happy when he got off of the plane. He became even more so when he realized that not a single person in town wanted tell him about where Liz's cousin lived. He was getting the idea that people in this town were scared of the people that Liz was staying with. Max thought back on the evening with a frown.

They had gotten into the Salem airport at around 3:30 having made excellent time. He also had no trouble finding the highway running towards Ipswich. Once they had begun to approach town however, their rather sweet luck seemed to have run sour. They had asked a man who was running the gas station at the edge of town if he could give them directions. The man who had claimed to lived in Ipswich his who life; could not give them directions once he asked Maria to give the guy the name of the family Liz was staying with.

There was something about the Danvers' family name that made the old man clam up, of that Max was certain. So instead he decided that they would wait and go to Spencer in the morning. They had looked up directions and knew they'd be able to get there. That still did not make Max any more comfortable about how things sat between him and Liz.

The following day- Spencer Academy

In brand new uniforms the covenant made their way towards Spencer having met up in the parking lot. What they did not realize was that they were being observed from the road beyond where Max and Michael were already beginning their day of spying. The aliens had determined that there was a minimal need for sleep and that they could wait to deal with other things later, like eating and drinking. It was while it was his turn to use the binoculars Max finally spotted Liz. Liz had gotten out of Caleb's Mustang to be greeted by wide grins and hugs from both a brunette (Tyler) and a blond (Ried.). That blond kept his arm around Liz's shoulders and was leading her up towards the school while those others followed in a compatible sense of friendship. Then he watched as the same blond proceeded to give his Liz a gift.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Max Evans could not take his eyes off of the exchange. He knew that he was torturing himself but was helpless to stop it. He Liz unwrap the small package that was handed to her. As she pulled on the fingerless gloves she threw her arms around Ried and that blond placed a soft kiss to her cheek before whispering something to her. It was too much for Max to take. He began to proceed forward only to find the way blocked by several security guards. Not wanting to draw undue attention to him and his fellow aliens he was forced to watch the two dark haired men walking into the school with the pair.

Knowing that Liz would not be leaving the campus for sometime he decided that all he could do is try and find a way into the school. The only problem there though was that they would have to get around the security at the school. As Max was thinking about this he placed his face in his hands and began to feel hopeless. Michael turned to him ever the tactician he had come up with an answer. "Maxwell you can just forget it we are not going to go in that place. The only probable way to get in there would be to morph into someone on the staff and of all of us I'm the only one who has ever done it. We all know how well I can control my powers. There is no way to manage this without getting caught. We need to wait and find them somewhere with less security." Max hated to admit it but his second in command had a point. Sighing Max replied, "Okay Michael, you're right, but where?"

Meanwhile inside Spencer Academy

As they entered the main office they found that all of the necessary forms were ready for Liz to sign. Upon completing the paperwork Liz was given a copy of her new time table and quickly compared it with each of the boys. She found that she had most of her classes with at least one of them which made her feel a little less shy and nervous. In her first period English class she had Tyler and Ried with her. She had French with Pogue and Math with Caleb and Tyler. In science only Caleb would be with her. In history Tyler and Ried would be with her. Then she would be left to her own devices unless she made the swim team.

The five members of the covenant slowly made their way out of the office and over to their respective first period classes. She sat down in between Tyler and Ried feeling a little off and not knowing the reason why. It did not take long for her to find out the purpose of the gloves. As class began she started to take copious notes on everything that the teacher said. She knew from Caleb and Tyler's emails and phone calls over the years that Spencer was a tough school but if you did well it was a one way ticket into Harvard. By the end of the hour her hands were throbbing. With a chuckle the blond leaned over and whispered, "Do you now see why I am always wearing these?" Liz could not help but laugh. As she did she again realized how good it felt to just be herself again: to laugh and enjoy life. Max may have meant well but he had sucked all of the joy out of her life after their brief relationship came to a halt. She was forced to conclude that Max perhaps had cared more for controlling the environment around him than anything else. She also acknowledged somewhat begrudgingly that for her part she had allowed him to make into an image that she barely recognized; that he loved his idea of her more than he actually loved her. Knowing that the next class would be just as brutal in note taking Liz gladly put on the gloves that Ried had given her earlier. She was soon thankful for the smooth comfort of the soft, cashmere that now encased her hands.

Sitting down next to Pogue and Kate in French Liz smiled warmly at her life-long friend and knew that she'd regret taking French with the couple but was glad of the company. Pogue while sending off a bad boy vibe truly cared about his family and friends. She also knew however that of all the boys he was the most likely to skip class if the opportunity presented itself. This meant that Liz would be doing a lot of work on papers by herself and a ton of tutoring later in the evenings to spare Pogue the sharp tongue lashings that Mrs. Perry was known for. That doesn't even touch Caleb's reaction if any of their grades went down. Still she did not mind. Liz could finally reclaim her life and just maybe bring things up enough to go to Harvard after all.

In Math, Liz found that for the first time in her whole life she felt lost. Taking great pains not to turn in her seat she jotted a quick note to Tyler: "Do you understand any of this?" She was floored when he wrote back "Yes, I do…between us we'll get you caught up."

Finally, the group relaxes out in the courtyard and began to lunches that they had carried out from the cafeteria. The day was part way over and Liz was grateful for all of the help and support that the boys had given her on her first day. Science a class that Liz both loved and dread passed without incident and Caleb had been great offering to remain as her lab partner so she did not have to face the labs alone. History however was another story. Ried and Tyler were with her again but so was Sarah. Liz could not explain it but she felt an innate distrust of the girl. Shaking off the strange emotion she focused her attention back to the front of the room and the task at hand. As soon as the professor entered she heard a collective groan. Tyler leaned over briefly from her right to tell her, "This Professor was notorious for giving tests the first day." To Liz's dismay Tyler was right and they had to take a test right away.

The bell rang and the boys escorted her to the pool. Liz slipped into her swim suit and prepared for tryouts. She was grateful when the coach assigned to her to try the free style 100 first. Liz had always been very agile and quick in the water and that much did not seem to have changed over the course of her time in the alien abyss. At the end the coach said that the new members of the team would be posted on the wall in the morning. As Liz pulled herself from the pool she felt relatively confident that she would be a part of the team.

That night the sons and Liz made their way home none of them noticing that they were being tailed by a group of aliens in a red Jetta.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Max Evans felt a little frustrated when he saw his Liz getting out of the shiny silver Mustang convertible at the Danvers home. Tyler climbed out of the Hummer and swiftly placed his arm around Liz's shoulders. Then he watched as the brunette leaned over and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Maria had to restrain Max from going and running up to the gate screaming. "Max you have to understand that Liz has finally moved on; Why can't you just be happy for her, Maria asked?" That only served to make Max feel more enraged. "She is not supposed to be with anyone else; she is supposed to be with me, he shouted." That got a cold laugh from Maria, "Max do you even hear yourself she is obviously happy and where and with whom she wants to be."

The members of the covenant all went into the Danvers family manor and began to work on homework that was until Caleb got the sense that something was off. He could not place the exact person that was using or rather disturbing the power that was placed to protect the manor. His eyes flashed black and he proceeded to reach out with his powers to find out what was going on. Once Caleb had found the source of the disturbance he proceeded out towards the little red Jetta. He found a very perturbed Max Evans pounding on the door of the manor. Approaching the alien King he couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm Caleb Danvers, how can I help you?" Caleb's rather calm response seemed to put the other man on edge even more. "I want to speak with Liz, Max commanded" In short order Caleb was getting tired of having the same conversation over and over with this man. Alien King or not, Caleb was ready to teach Max Evans a lesson in manners. That is when perhaps the most devious idea occurred to him. "Let me explain a few things to you Max, will you come into my study?" Max agreed somewhat reluctantly and followed the older boy into a lavish study with a large mahogany desk and several leather chairs.

Caleb's eyes remained black and continued to be so as he began the conversation he had planned. "Do you know where you are, Max or Who I am?" He heard a gulp and saw a flicker of emotion in the alien's brown eyes. To Caleb this indicated that Max had probably heard something. "My name is Caleb Danvers as you have been told. If you do not leave us and Liz alone then you will find out why everyone in this town fears us. If you need any more of a hint as to what you are dealing with, I'll gladly show you." This was the first time that Caleb felt comfortable with the idea of using for any reason. This had to do with protecting Liz. Max looked at the older boy and decided that Caleb Danvers was not someone to take lightly, he'd be back but later and when they might have a plan. Now that they knew that they could get into the Manor he was more confident but he could not ignore the nausea in the pit of his stomach as the veiled threat.

Caleb swiftly saw the alien out of his study and home. He watched to make sure that the Jetta left the grounds and then returned to the others.

"What was going on", Pogue ask somewhat uncertain of what made his brother leave so suddenly. In two words, "Max Evans" Caleb replied. I really am so sick and tired of him and the problem is that although our natural bonds to Liz have obviously remained intact I want ensure he can't hurt Liz ever again. We need to take the appropriate measures to limit his access to her further. From what I have managed to grasp of him he will be back and he won't put up a fair fight.

Caleb looked across the room to where Liz , Tyler and Ried were all spread out on the floor working on the days English assignment. It just did not seem right that Max had treated Liz as he did and then was trying to disrupt Liz's happiness. Caleb was certain that this would become a fight and he intended to be ready for it.

Max had noticed which room was Liz's while he waited outside pounding on the doors. Late that night he returned and slowly climbed through the window and into Liz's room. He looked over and saw her sleeping. He walked over and kissed her to wake her up but Liz woke up doing something she had not done before in the time he'd known her. She woke up and moved her hand forward sending an airwave at him. Max flew into the wall on the opposite side of the room. That of course woke Caleb who came down and was in none to pleasant a mood. They decided that they'd lock Max in the basement securely and deal with him in the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Max Evans was not pleased as he regained consciousness. He was in a dark and dank room with no lighting as far as he could tell. The last thing that he remembered was being shoved rather rudely in here. It was not a very hospitable place and he was astounded by Liz's rude behavior. It was almost enough to make him believe that she did not care about him anymore. Max knew that they were meant to be together. They had a connection and that had to mean something. Suddenly Max realized that Michael and Isabel were waiting for his call. They were waiting down the street in case he needed back up or to come and pick him up once he had Liz. Max checked his pockets for his cell phone only to find that it was gone. This was not good. Since, there were no windows the only way out was the door and he knew better than to try that.

Since there was no light in the room he decided to lay out and go to sleep this place was more bearable that way. That was when he heard arguing from the stair way. Four people were on their way down. Then the room was filled with light and a fire roared to life in the area over to his left. As they got closer Max recognized Caleb and his friends, including the two he'd seen with Liz. He was so angry that he acted without thinking. He went for the blond one first. "You stay away from Liz", he shouted he ran at the other boy ready to punch him in the nose. Reid simply raised his hand as if to wave Max off and Max found himself once more against the wall. That blond took the opportunity to move forward and look him in the eye. "I can't believe that Liz ever gave you the time of day. You come at me again and you will regret it. Now, you are the one who needs to leave Liz alone. She is one of us and is where she belongs. This is her family home and it is where she should be when she needs support, comfort and friendship." For the first time since he became able to fight back Reid Garwin walked away from a fight.

Caleb called the meeting to order and knew that it was time to get on with business. If they were lucky this would all be over before Liz woke up. "This time I am going to put the appropriate punishment up to a consensus", Caleb said. Perry, "He obviously needs a lesson in manners. Coming into your house in the middle of the night and into Liz's room is just disrespectful. I say just give him a little pain and then let him go. He needs to know that we don't play around. It is possible he's just messed up from whatever caused the whole situation Liz told us about in the first place." Garwin, "I say the worst, he obviously thinks too highly of himself. Coming into your place and Liz's room at night without an invitation and then taking a swing at me, he needs a lesson in etiquette. I'm already regretting letting him off easy." Simms, "I'm with Reid on this, the worst." They turned to Caleb, "What do you say this was against your bloodline?" Caleb looked thoughtful for a moment, "I'm inclined to agree with Pogue that there is obviously something that messed things up. I think it might have happened when Max forced the connection with Liz. We know it caused a lot of pain mentally and emotionally for Liz that she never should have gone through. However, his behavior cannot be taken lightly. He is a threat and he had powers of his own. We treat him like we would any other threat. He needs to get the worst."

Max Evans was shivering listening to the conversation of the four boys who were his age. If he did not know better he would think they were insane. They were not however going to have the chance to harm him again. It was not in his nature to just stand back and do nothing. He approached the boys and did not notice the field of energy that surrounded them. It sent a shock through Max's body that he barely noticed. What he did notice though is that he could go no further than that point. This gave a great deal of amusement to the boys to whom it is hilarious that Max is trying to go near them. Tyler finally spoke, "Did your encounter with Reid teach you nothing? Did you hear nothing during your conversation with Caleb? This house is designed to protect us and this room especially. Each of our homes is created with features designed to care for and protect the respective heir to the bloodline. In turn it will help protect the other heirs as well."

Max was not pleased that boys took so much pleasure in torturing him. "Just let me take Liz back home and I will leave you alone. You will never hear from me again", Max said in what he thought was a calm and rational voice. He hoped that he could appeal to Caleb and the one he had called Perry. They were apparently the two most rational members of the group. That however was not going to benefit him at all. Pogue Perry spoke up this time, "Liz is home Max, and don't you get that yet. Liz is here with her family. Caleb is her cousin and until you came into her life they were as close as siblings. They are starting to regain that closeness now that she is here where she belongs. Is it right for you to just come waltzing in here and demand that she go back to Roswell when she is here with her family and going to a good school?" Max decided that he needed to get help and fast. "If I leave then she won't ever hear me out. I want to be able to apologize for everything that happened and explain why it happened to her? I think that we deserve that chance."

The sons were even further angered by this and they began a punishment that was designed to cause great pain even to them. It was an age old tradition of the covenant to use in order to restore order. It was meant to keep the younger sons in line with will of the oldest and the other members of the covenant. That day Max knew a pain and torment that even the white room could not inflict.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

Isabel Evans was passing back and forth beside the car and beginning to get really worried. Max had not contacted them and he had not returned to them, much less with Liz. Finally, she stopped and said, "something is wrong, with this whole picture and I want to know what it is. Max has not returned and he should have been back hours ago. I'm going to try and call his cell phone." Taking out her cell phone she tried to get a hold of Max. All she could get though was his voicemail. This only served to increase Isabel's nervous temperament. Rounding on Maria she ordered that she try and get Liz on her cell phone. "Fine", was all of the response that she received before Maria pulled out her cell.

The sound of the theme song from Friends woke Liz up. She decided that she would answer her phone. It was Maria and the phone would keep on ringing until she did in fact answer it. Maria wasted no time with a polite greeting or gossip. She got straight to the point, "Look Liz, don't freak but I'm in Ipswitch. I came here with the others and Max was supposed to go and pick you up and bring you back and he still has not returned." There was nothing but silence from Liz for a while in response to this for a few moments. Liz knew exactly where Max was and she had no intention of leaving with him. Finally, Liz gathered up her thoughts and replied, "Maria, I know that everyone thinks that I'm supposed to be with Max and all but I'm not so sure anymore. I like it here I'm back here with my only cousin and some great and very protective friends. I'm going to a great school that is likely to challenge me more than West Roswell ever would. I don't want to go, at least not yet. If they can promise to take Max home and let me live my life then I can probably convince the guys to release Max." Maria turned around and passed this information on to Michael. Michael being Michael said "No deal, not unless I can sit down face to face with whomever their leader is." Maria was feeling like this was turning into a game of telephone with her as the go between passed on the message from Michael. She heard a loud sigh on the other end before a response came. Liz's response was short and to the point "ok…at noon."

Looking at her clock once she hung up the phone Liz scrambled to get ready so that she would be presentable at this meeting. It had taken a little bit of persuasion on her part to get her brother to agree to meet with the aliens. The punishment that the sons had dealt Max and his knowledge of what they could do would require that they be let in on the covenant. There was no way to avoid it if they were to release Max to his sister and friends. Caleb hated having to use and he hated the idea of people being let in on the secret. It was not an unnatural nor was it an unrealistic fear for Caleb to have. In the past people had used the knowledge of some events to cause problems for the four families. The most notable being the witch trials in which the patriarch of each of the families was burned at the stalk. Liz had managed to convince Caleb to have this meeting only because she would guarantee their silence. After all Liz knew their secret and so the aliens had just as much to lose as they did.

Liz had been glad that the boys had set about teaching Max some manners now that the day had started. She felt bad that Max would be in pain but she knew that he needed a lesson. What he had done was not acceptable. He had violated her privacy, trespassed on private property and broken into the house. They had used in a manner that has been customary to keep themselves in line. Max would hurt for a while afterwards but there would be no permanent damage to him. Most of them had endured this punishment in one form or another at some point of their life. It was a form of discipline at first by their parents. Then when they received their powers that responsibility fell to the eldest two males in that covenant. In the case of theirs it was Caleb and Pogue.

Meanwhile, down in the breakfast area the sons were drinking coffee and waiting for Liz to come downstairs. "I really don't like this" Reid commented. He had more than a few reasons to not like the situation. First and foremost being the standard reason why the covenant of silence was formed. The second being that he did not want to give the aliens any leverage they could use to take Liz back to Roswell. He could handle the possibility of losing Liz to Baby Boy. He would not however stand back and let Max worm his way back into Liz's heart. She deserved better and she would have the best if Reid Garwin had any say in it. His comment had definitely been noted by the eldest son. He could only hope that his thoughts had not. "I don't particularly like it either but we don't have a ton of options here. Liz asked me through our connection while she was on the phone with Maria. I doubt they will go home until we release Max. Liz guaranteed their silence herself and so it comes down to do you trust my cousin, my sister the only daughter of Ipswitch?" Caleb's voice was too calm for the conversation and that was a dangerous. It reminded Reid of that night behind Nicky's bar when the two of them actually went at it for a while. The Garwin heir took a moment to form his response, "I trust Liz, it is them I don't trust." That response seemed to pacify Caleb for the moment at least. Caleb understood how his brother was feeling. They would all trust Liz with their lives. They could not say the same for the pod squad as Liz called them. They had heard a lot about Liz's time with them and felt that time and again Liz had stuck her neck out with little or nothing in return. Now they were put into a precarious position where they were being forced to play poker with their hands showing.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell or the Covenant. This is my take on how things might have happened had Liz made a different decision.

[A/n: Thank you, very much to everyone who had been reading and reviewing. It is very much appreciated.]

The pod squad arrived at the Danvers's family home and made their way to the door. They formed a V. Michael in the front with Maria behind him and Isabel behind him and to the other side. Michael raised his hand and knocked on the massive door leaving his hand raised and palm open afterward. This was not what he would call neutral territory and every instinct in him said to proceed carefully and expect a trap. He was surprised when only one person opened the door and welcomed them. "Hello, I'm Caleb Danvers. We will have this meeting in the living room if you don't mind. It has the most sitting rooms and will therefore be most comfortable for all involved." Michael could only nod at this and the group proceeded to follow Caleb into the living room.

As the group entered the room Isabel was surprised pleasantly by the simplicity of its decors. It was obviously furnished with nice, quality pieces many of which appeared to be antiques. These people were obviously from old money and kept things very well. Isabel couldn't help but admire and respect people who lived by quality over quantity. Taking seats on the sofa made available to them Michael waited for the discussion to begin. He kept his eyes on Caleb who was very clearly the leader and whose home he knew this was. The silence seemed to stretch on endlessly once they had been seated and they could see that the rest of the covenant was perfectly content to sit at leisure and not pursue conversation at all. Finally, Michael snapped, "I want to take Max and Liz home, now." Caleb simply nodded and said, "The first I can agree to; the second I can not. Liz is family and she came here to live under my care. Her parents trust me to see to it that she works through all the trauma of the past year and gets her life back on track." Michael sighed, "Max will never agree to leave here without Liz. He thinks that there is some kind of connection between them and he loves her." Caleb laughed at this, "I think what he encountered was an infatuation with someone in whom he could sense power. If he really loved her he would not have treated her as he did. There would also not have been a draw to that Tess." Another voice spoke up just then, female. "He never really loved me. He loved his idea of me. Michael you are second in command; He is unable to fulfill his duties because he is not thinking rationally and in his right mind. You're in charge now. What do you think is the right decision?"

Michael's eyes for the first time looked to Caleb's left where Liz sat. "I want to stay Michael. I have friends and family here. I am enrolled in a good school with a chance at getting into Harvard after all. We will release Max to you, but I want assurance that he will leave us alone." Michael could not fault the logic that was presented to him. As a tactician and person it made sense. He also could not help but respect Caleb as a leader and the manner in which he was handling things. He also could not help but consider what Liz had said to him about her wishes and what she was doing here. Something he knew that Max had often failed to do after Tess's arrival and even before. Finally, conceding that they would not be return to Roswell with Liz he nodded.

Caleb nodded to Reid and Tyler who left the room and went down to the basement where Max was being held. Using to form Chains on Max to ensure that he was properly escorted to where he would be handed over to his friends and leave never to return. This was one time when Caleb was allowing them to do such a thing. Max looking a little worse for it went with them knowing that he did not have much of a choice. Finally, finding his voice he asked, "Where are you taking me?" Reid smirked, "Your friends are here to take you home to Roswell. It's our job to escort upstairs where they'll ensure that you get home without any further trouble." Max let out a sigh of relief. He knew that he had made a lot of mistakes and would not have blamed the others if they had decided to forget about him and go back home. Soon he would be back in Roswell with Liz and everything would be the way it was supposed to be.

Once they reached the landing Michael came over to him and took one of his arms. Maria took the other. Reid and Tyler went to stand protectively by Liz. Tyler noticed Reid's feelings for her and had backed off from pursuing Liz as any more than his close friend. If Liz was the one girl that could hold his best friends heart he would give him that. However, if he was playing then his best friend would have two very angry off brothers to deal with. Tyler would protect Liz with his life no matter what their relationship ended up.

Michael and Maria then assisted Max out of the door and to the Jetta. They each got in and Michael started the car. Suddenly, Max realized that there was one person who was not in the car. He immediately asked, "Where is Liz?" It was Maria who responded, "Liz is back at the manor house. That is where she belongs now, Max. You need to accept that. Even if at one point you and Liz were connected and were supposed to be together you made choices that changed that. Both of you did. Now your futures will be different."

Max nodded, the future could not look anymore different than it did right now.


End file.
